All Hell Breaks Lose
by DooMXeno
Summary: POSTPONED for a much larger DOOM fanfic, might be up in a few months.
1. The Beginning

The bell rang. It was 5th period, science with Hogan. As I was heading for my locker an announcement came over the P.A. "Attention students, a storm is heading our way we may experience a few power outages. If this occurs it will only last a few minutes." I was thinking to my self _'there were no storms in the for cast, just sunny weather all week. Oh well nothing to get excited about, it's not like I haven't seen a little rough weather'_. After I got my things form my locker I headed over to talk with nick, one of my friends who is also in Hogan 5th.

The second bell rang. We walked hurriedly towards our next class, Hogan usually gets mad if were late. He was stand outside his door like a guard at his post, as usual. After asking us why we were late he told us to go sit down. As he was about to start teaching the lights started to flicker slightly at first, then it grew more intense. I looked outside and it was pitch black. People started to crack jokes like, "holy crap were all going to die!" and "it's the end of the world!" everyone laughed as usual and Hogan told them to settle down.

Almost as soon as he said that the lights went out. It was almost pitch black, just like outside. People took the opportunity to make weird and funny noises. Again just like before, except with a little more edge in his voice, probably from aggravation, told everyone to settle down. The emergency lights flicked on. There was I slight moan from everybody. Now strangely enough the emergency lights started to flicker just a bit, almost barley noticeable, yet still noticeable. They flickered down to a point were you almost might not notice them. They cast an eerie, dim glow on the room.

Someone shouted and pointed to the floor. Everyone looked to see a red circle form on the floor. Inside the circle was an upside down star with littler circles on three of the points. I knew that symbol, it was the symbol of the Antichrist, but the real question was what the hell it was doing here on Mr. Hogan's floor. With amazement everyone crowded around the red glowing circle. Apparently someone got to close because a clawed hand appeared out of the circle and clamped it self tightly on his face. The hand had an almost scaly appearance but It was skin, it was a dark brownish blue. After a few seconds of suspense the hand pulled the first victim of what would be the worst slaughter the world has ever seen into the circle, into what looked to be solid floor! There was no hole in the circle; in fact you can see the floor on the other side. There were a few muffled screams and a few weird noises form the circle and then all was silent. A bloody puddle formed in the circle.

That's when everyone panicked. They started to run out the door only to find more of the same circles. More appeared in Hogan's class as well. The only safe place I could find was in the little storage closet in back of the room. Unfortunately for me it was locked. I had to think fast, I looked outside the room. The emergency lights really didn't help the situation much, as they looked all but burned out. From what I heard things outside weren't going so well, but then again, things weren't looking as good for those of us still in the classroom ether. .


	2. OJ Slaughter

Arms started to make there way out of the circles. I hurried over to Hogan's desk, opened a drawer, and looked for the keys. After about twenty second of searching I found them. In the confusion I found nick and my other friend Kris and told to them follow me. He asked me what the hell was going on I told him I don't know. We hurried over to the little rooms' door and opened it, and just in time too, for one of those things finally made its way out of a circle that had formed on the ceiling. It thudded to the ground and looked around almost as if it was confused.

I had enough time to take a look at the creature before we closed the door and looked it again. It has the same build as a human, two arms, two legs, a head, and a torso. The only three things that were not human about them was the fact that the creatures have more then two eyes I didn't have a good enough look (because of the lighting and the fact that I only saw it for about three seconds) to count them, but it seemed like more then five at the least. Another inhuman feature was the skin, form what I saw from the hand it has a brownish blue tint to it. It also had bumps all over the skin, not huge ones but big enough to see. The last thing that I could see was they have horns on there joints; again not huge horns but big enough to go through your head and stick out some still. I'd say a good 6 inches maybe.

We found a desk inside the room. Me and nick hid under it while Kris sat behind some boxes. After a while the screams stopped, along with the noises. We were scared shitless to the point were we didn't want breath because we were afraid that they would here our breath. We decided to wait a few minutes before venturing out from the safety of the storage closet. We really should have gone outside, for after about a minute a circle opened up right under Kris, two hands jettisoned out of the circle and grabbed Kris's ankles and pulled him in. he could only let out a small gasp before his head was engulfed by the circle completely.

That was motivation enough. We bolted out of the closet. We turned back to in time to see the thing climb out of the circle, blood dripped from it's claws and mouth(not doubt the blood of Kris). We also noticed it held I limp figure by the neck in one of its hands. As soon as the creature saw us it dropped Kris's body, huge bite mark ate threw half of his neck, and made some sort of loud screech, so loud that we had to cover our ears. The creature, I, and nick rushed for the door at almost the same time. Luckily we had a head start and we made it to the door just before it did. We slammed it shut together. Nick held it shut while I locked it. I have to remind myself to thank the guy who made locks on both sides of doors possible. Our joy was short lived for we heard the same screeching from behind the door, this time more of it, meaning more of those things. . .


	3. The Brave And The Cowardly

Meanwhile. . .

At Midway airport in the heart of Chicago, about 13 miles away from Orland Park, a group of marines form a nearby training facility were putting up a last ditch defense against the mixed onslaught of 'Demons', as there now calling the creatures, and former Chicagoans so that the remaining few survivors can board the plains still on the ground. A few of the plains made it off the runway only, despite the marine's efforts, to get blown out of the sky by the flying Demons. A few managed to get away from the airport.

The loss of life of the marines was great, and increasing at a rapid rate.

Left and right marines were getting there throats ripped from there necks, limbs torn from there bodies, and the blood, blood was everywhere all over the pavement, the runway, practically everywhere there were marines there was blood. Some marines tried to make a run for it but weren't fast enough to out run the Demons and were quickly ripped to pieces.

But there was one marine in particular. His name was John Camarak and he was a Corporal in the marines and he wasn't about to sit there and be mercilessly slaughtered like the rest of the marines. As he And his squad were moving to find cover from the hail of Fireballs and what not that the Demons were throwing, something caught his eye. A private looking plain with _The Savoir_ written on the side of it. He signaled to the rest of his squad and they moved towards the plain in a hurry.

As his squad of marines moved to get to the plain they saw there fellow marines, there friends, dieing all around them. As they got to the plain, thankfully the door was open, so they rushed in. As they got in the plain John went the cockpit. "Get this bird in the air!" he told the pilot. "I cant, I have to wait for the owner, or ill get fired." He said in a shaky voice. John was getting losing his patients, but then again, did he ever have any? He stuck the barrel of his M16 in the pilots face. "If you don't get this plain in the air right now ill blow a hole in your head the size of Texas!" Those words the pilot jumped into his seat. "Better strap your selves in; it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Before the marines could strap themselves in the pilot roared the twin engines of the small aircraft to life. As soon as that happened the marines could feel the awesome power of the small plain as it moved down the runway.

After about a minute of going taxiing own the runway the plain picked up some speed and the marines felt the weightlessness that you feel right after the plain takes off.

As John looked out the window he could see the carnage of the battle outside the porthole shaped window. As he was looking out he saw the last remaining plains on the ground explode. The airport was overrun. There was nothing they could do now. Just as they were thinking the good friends they lost, they felt heard a loud bang and the plain shook. The marines heard a noise like claws on metal. The next thing they saw was a hole in the roof open up and an arm shoot through and grab the pilot. The plain, with no pilot, started to go down. "Brace for impact!" shouted one of the marines, but no one heard him for the great rushing of the wind that came from the hole in the roof. All John could think about was the fact that he was going to die like this, not a soldier fighting for his country; no he was going to die a coward. Those were his last thoughts before he blacked out. . .

Ill probably have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Surprizes Around Every Corner

I'm going to tell you this now; this is defiantly not my best work because I'm going thru some tough times right now.

Back at the school. . .

Me and Nick ran out of the room, slamming the door behind us. I don't think that was such a good idea. One of the bodies that was just 5 seconds before limp and unmoving, was now trying to get up. We were frozen with fear as the corpse stood up. We couldn't make out who it was for it had no head, its shirt was blood soaked, and it was missing an arm. All we could make out is that it was a boy. The reanimated corpse was up and moving towards us at a slow pace. We ran down the hall quickly, hoping to lose it.

We passed Rupert's room; the carnage was just as bad as the hallway. We kept running until we got to the computer lab. We took cover in there under desks. I realized that we have to get out of the school. Just as I was thinking that the back wall of the lab exploded in a rush of flame and plaster and a huge creature came through. It stood about 12 feet tall and, again, had the build of a human, except this time it had infinitely huge muscles. Saliva dripped from its upper jaw as it looked around the room.

I whispered to Nick about trying to make a run for it. Again . . . not a good idea. The Thing, with the huge muscles I mentioned earlier, grabbed the entire desk (there were about 20 seats to the desk) and threw it like it was a small stone right threw the glass and threw the wall beyond that. At that moment it saw us and we bolted for the door. It grabbed for me and Nick, but missed. Then it grabbed again, and, unfortunately, it got the end of his shoe with its huge hand. I ran over and grabbed him by the hands knew I was no match for the might of this thing, but I couldn't just let him die! I heard a snap, apparently his ankle broke, and his foot slipped out of the shoe easily.

We scrambled out of the computer lab and towards the boys bathroom which was just on the other side of the hall. We could hear the creatures heave footsteps behind us. Not two seconds of us being in the bathroom did the creature stick its hand in the doorway, apparently trying to reach for us. After a few seconds it gave up and lumbered off, to where? Who the hell cares! "What the hell is going on?" Nick asked. Told him the only thing I could think of, "I don't know." after a while we were actually able to relax. As I was thinking of how we were going to make it out of here alive, I heard something. Nick must have heard it to because he was looking at me. "I didn't do that" I told him.

We heard the noise again. It was coming from one of the stalls. We played rock paper scissors to see who would go look at what it was. I lost. I gathered my courage and walked slowly over to the stall. As I was about to open it I heard the noise again. I reached for the handle and pulled the door open. . . .


	5. And Thats How The Cookie Crumbles

"In latest news, a world wide State Of Emergency was proclaimed on June 16th, 2005, as reports continue to pour in from around the world of gapping holes in the ground and, as religious groups are calling them, The Minions of Satin are swarming out, slaughtering the innocent and destroying billions of dollars of property."

"Live from Paris, the chaos here is no less gruesome then anywhere else on the globe. The Eiffel Tower has just toppled over and now all that remains is a pile of debris as you can see behind me. The city lies in ruins and the military forces are all but wiped out. Hold on" . . . . . "we are being told we must move to a safer location behind the safety zone, but we will still be broadca-Holy shit keep that thing away fro-" gunshots ring out then and blood covers lens, camera goes black.

". . broadcasting from Tokyo, the death toll is at about 1.2 billion world wide, and it continues to rise. As you can see," camera focuses on a crowd gathered near a building. "There is a state of panic among the people trying to flee the country, but from what I'm hearing there is nowhere that you can go that is safe from this menace. The U.K., the Middle East, The United States, Brazil, Africa, Australia, Canada, all across Asia and Europe there have been the same reports of disturbances. Is there no whe-Oh shit, behind you, behind you!" Camera turns around only to see a huge creature running at it. Cameraman starts to run, but after a few seconds you hear a loud unearthly scream and the camera falls. News anchor is still running but the creature catches him. Camera goes black.

"Mr. President, do you know who or what is behind these attacks?" "At the present time, no." "Mr. President, do you have a solution to the panic and the chaos?" "Yes, stay indoors and block ever possible entrance to your residence." "Mr. President do know what is happening with th-" camera focuses on speaker as a creature comes down and tears his head off. Everyone panics. Creature sees the camera, whips fireball at it. Camera goes black.

"I'm here with the 23rd marine division, 2nd squad, checking out an abandoned office building for survivors." Camera focuses on a body with the chest split open. "The carnage here is unbelievable, like nothing mankind has ever seen. What was that? . . . . Were being told we must stay here while they check if it's safe to go on." Camera watches marines as they move towards an open door and disappear through it. Screaming erupts from the room, multiple gunshots are heard. A creature runs out of the room and at the camera. Camera goes black. . . .


	6. John to the Rescue? pt1

Ahhhhh……sorry I haven't up dated in quite the while, but have found new light and inspiration, and am ready to update this and a few of my other stories I have posted on this wonderful, wonderful place where new school and old school DooM fans can come together and bond, in a strictly plutonic way of coarse ;) LONG LIVE DOOM!

And without further adu (can't spell) the story continues….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt myself groan, I couldn't hear it because my ears had been blown in the crash. I struggled for a moment to open my eyes, they were caked with something, blood I guessed, what else could it be? When I finally opened them, I wished they had stayed shut. The destruction I saw rivaled that of the airport. Buildings were completely razed; the field of corn that we were fortunate enough to land in was afire, thankfully a ways away from my squads' position. Then it hit me. _Where the hell is my squad? And better yet where were WE? _My head started spinning and I laid down for only a minute, and blacked out.

When I awoke again I felt somewhat refreshed, as refreshed as one can get after seeing everything that you once loved, hated, and didn't even give a crap about, getting totally annihilated in a day and a half. Nothing humans could ever do to each other. Or want to. I went back to thoughts of my squad. My first attempt at standing was futile as I fell down face first. Blushing, I tried again, this time making it to full standing position before having to lean on the shredded _The Savior. _I searched the ground around me to look for my helmet, but then realized I was wearing it. I must have REALLY taken a hit to the head. But I Know I didn't have my M16, but found it almost right next to me on what remained of a flight seat.

I walked away form the crash with only a bad headache and a few scratches in search of my squad. Then something caught my eye. It was a building, a large one story school, the sign out-front reading 'Orland Junior High School' with a chunk of 'Junior' missing, but I got the jist. _There might be kids in there!_ I thought franticly. I took priorities, I loved my squad like a family, no, they WERE my family now, and everyone else was dead as far as I knew. But children were defenses, my squad could hold there own for now. I knew what had to be done.

I sprinted towards the school, checking my gear; I had my combat boot knife, five extra clips, three fragmentation grenades and one flash bang. I had unfortunately lost my attachable grenade launcher back before we even bordered the plane, and I had no hopes of seeing another one anytime soon, if ever.

When I made it to the school I had no need to find the front door, there was a gaping whole in one of the walls big enough for three people to walk abreast. I stepped threw the giant hole and over a pile of debris. The sight I took in was horrifying beyond anything I have ever seen yet. Piles and piles of bodies, some still grasping on to what little life they had left, pleading for help as I walked by. I'm not heartless, but there was nothing I could do! I backed against a wall as I saw one of the children stagger towards me in a manner I only associated with one category; Zombies. He was a tall kid, slightly chubby, and was missing the bottom half of his head and one of his arms. I stared for a minute almost forgetting my marine instincts, shot first, look later, and was brought out of it by a swing that was close enough to smell his rancid flesh. I raised my rifle and squared it on his chest and squeezed off a round that punctured his chest, but not stopping him! And then I remembered all of those cheesy horror movies and leveled the rifle at his head and fired three rounds, blowing away what was left. I headed down a hallway that was completely dark brushing against the walls to steer me.

When I encountered my next zombie, it was a female, a teacher I guessed. She was feasting one a poor student and I disturbed her. She turned to face me, pieces of raw flesh hanging out of her mouth. I raised my M16 and fired four shots this time, the zombie girl falling right on my feet.

_This was gonna be a loooooong day…_

Sorry to end it like this but I'm grounded and I only had little time to work on it review if possible, all welcome! 

P.S thanks for the reviews old AND new!


End file.
